


Irrevocable

by natsukashi_yume (neverloveawildone)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloveawildone/pseuds/natsukashi_yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty drabble that wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrevocable

_Some people can make you crazy just by existing_ , Kame thinks. _So you try to forget they exist._

They were always equally opaque and transparent to each other, in ways that ached and bound. 

When do you make the resolution that this person has a right over you? When do you decide you are willing to suffer for them, _because_ of them? When do you decide you _trust_ them?

Kame doesn't ever remember making that decision. He wonders if there's an age when you can be judged competent enough to make those kinds of choices, because he thinks he lost his heart too young and too irrevocably.

How do you carve someone out of your heart, when you're not even sure which parts belong to you and which parts are theirs, woven into the fabric of your being from long before you could remember?


End file.
